


In the darkness, he brings the light

by Scienceandtea



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fitz vs will, Love Triangle, Will as hive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scienceandtea/pseuds/Scienceandtea
Summary: Fitz had rescued Jemma from that god forsaken planet. They're both in relief thinking it's all over. But they're wrong.Hive makes his way back, in the form of will.





	In the darkness, he brings the light

The first thing Jemma saw was fluorescent lights. She squinted her eyes as they struggled to adjust to the bright shine of the bulbs. She slowly sat up, finding it difficult to deal with the new but so familiar environment. 6 months of darkness and no sun did that to her.  
"Hey..." Fitz said slowly walking in, a mug a steaming tea in his hand. She looked over, her head turned sharply as the door opened. She was still jumpy around sudden noises.  
He sat the mug on her bedside table gently and his presence made her feel a little calmer.   
"Hi" she said, her voice quiet but a faint smile forming on her face.   
"How are you feeling?" Fitz asked walking over. He'd rescued her from that god forsaken planet only a few days ago and she was only beginning the process of healing.  
"I've been better" she said honestly as she shifted to sit up. She was wearing a white jumper with one of fitzs old hoodies. It was a good source of comfort.  
Fitz nodded and pulled up a chair at her bedside. He hadn't gone one hour without checking on her and she wouldn't have it any other way.  
"I've been waiting to tell you our findings about the monolith remains. I wanted to give you a few days before discussing it" Fitz said and Jemma just nodded.  
"Someone else came through the monolith. We found him in the rubble" Fitz explained.  
Jemmas eyes went wide "will" she said "he made it" she said breathlessly.  
"Yeah, we identified him as Will Daniels. We haven't ran many tests yet, he's still sensitive about everything" Fitz said "you...you know him?" He asked.  
"Yes....he..." Jemma started but she didn't want to carry on, she knew how Fitz felt about her and how she felt about fitz.   
"It's okay, you don't need to explain. But he keeps asking for you" Fitz explained.  
"Can I see him?" Jemma asked quietly and he just smiled "of course, I'll come with you" Fitz said 

 

••••••••••••••••••••••••

*a few days earlier*

Jemma could feel the sand sharply hitting her face and pushing her back. She wouldn't let it stop her. That signal had to be from fitz. She ran, her shoes wearing out from the thick sand. Will ran close behind her.

"Jemma" will said taking her hand in the harsh storm. They looked forward and saw the familiar hooded creature that had been haunting them.   
"You have to go...I can hold it off" will said quickly.  
"No...no Fitz came for us. I won't go back without you" Jemma said tears running down her face.  
"It's okay. Just run for me Jemma. Please" will begged.   
She nodded as a sob escaped her before she ran off. Will walked over to the creature, ready to hold it off. Knowing he wouldn't make it. The creature turning wills gun on himself, before the shot fired. Will fell to the floor lifeless.  
"Will!" Jemma shouted after hearing the gunshot  
"Jemma!!" Fitzs voice called out, she turned and followed the voice.

Will slowly sat up. But it wasn't Will anymore. It was hive. The parasite that had been stuck on that planet. The creature that had haunted will and Jemma for months. Hive looked around before following Jemma through the portal.


End file.
